


Koala Love

by kierajadeserena



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kitty Harry, Koala!Harry, Love, M/M, clingyness, lots of cute, media, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kierajadeserena/pseuds/kierajadeserena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry didn’t know how not to cling to Louis, his whole world was the beautiful tanned boy that had taken on the role as his best friend. Louis was all he knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Koala Love

"Hey Haz." Louis murmured, not looking away from the screen as he kicked Zayn’s arse at Fifa, as Harry plonked his feet in his lap and head on his shoulder.

"Hey." He sighed happily in reply, snuggling further into his favorite person, trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach at the nickname to no avail.

See, by now, it was no secret to Harry that he was in love with his best friend. It was hard not to be, with his cute smile and tininess and the rawness of his voice. Not to mention he was just drop dead gorgeous. And he had the bluest eyes…

Harry was roused abruptly from his thoughts with a jump, his feet thrown to the floor with a thump as Louis jumped up in celebration the sudden win again Zayn.

"Yes! I win, you lose! Pay up, Malik!" He grinned as Zayn shoved a tenner in his hand whilst grumbling, before shoving it into his pocket.

"Louiiisssss." Harry whined, making grabby hands up at the smaller boy like a child, causing the others to roll their eyes fondly, expect Louis who just laughed and ruffled the mass of curls. It was normal to them all by now.

"I’ll be back in a sec, H, Okay? Gotta go pee."

And Harry barely blinked before Louis was gone and he was slumped into the sofa with a pout.

"You’re so clingy, Mate." Niall, laughed, shaking his head at Harry.

"No I’m not!" Harry pouted deeper and crossed his arms tightly.

"You kinda are, Haz." Liam admitted sheepishly and Zayn nodded his head.

"You probably scared him off." he added after, eyes torn back to the screen as his game against Liam started. 

Harry’s body sagged slightly, a clear look of hurt flashing on his face. Had he really? Is that why Louis left so quickly? Harry’s frown deepened.

"Do you really think that?" He asked quietly to the room, and Niall did a double take at his expression.

"Hey, no. Look, Zayn was just joking, okay? You didn’t scare him off, he just needed a piss. He loves you, yeah?"

And then Louis was back, snuggling up to Harry’s side so the conversation was cut short, but it never left Harry;s mind. Would Louis really run away from him? What if he knew about Harry’s feelings? Harry felt sick.

***

From then on, Harry tried his best to stay away from Louis; Ducking into hall ways, not sharing a room with him as they moved to another hotel. But it was difficult because Harry didn’t know how not to cling to Louis, his whole world was the beautiful tanned boy that had taken on the role as his best friend. Louis was all he knew.

***

Weeks passed and it became easier because the tour was picking up at a faster pace, and between photo shoots, interviews and concerts, there was barely anytime to breath. The hard part came when they had a break, a few days between the end of the European leg of the tour and the start of the American, and the boys insisted on staying together, going back to the bungalow that started it all.  
It was late on the third night, tension were running high after a trash article written about another scandal Harry was apparently involved in, and Harry was one step away from breaking down because Louis wasn’t talking to him. Not even looking at him, and as much as Harry was trying, and failing, to distance himself, the nineteen year old was scared that his best friend was about to ditch him.

"Hey, Lou." Harry muttered, standing beside where Louis was sat on the window sill whilst the other boys watched TV in relative silence .

"I made you tea." He tried again when Louis gave him no response, a frown on his lips and between his brows.

Louis looked up then, giving Harry a weak smile and took the mug, whilst Harry perched beside him.

"Thanks."

"Welcome."

And then they fell back into silence, Louis watching the Garden and Harry watching him. The peace was broken after a few agonizing silent minuets.

"Harry…" He sighed, brow creasing in thought, "I… need to talk to you."

"Okay.."   
and then Louis said nothing, looking over at the other boys before back to the window.

"Later, though. Not… Not in here."

And even though Harry nodded, his throat was closing up and he felt the hysteria bubbling in his chest. This was it. Louis was going to tell Harry that he knew about his feelings and ditch him and he’d never get to hug him, or laugh with him or be normal with him again. He stood up then, tears burning his eyes, but he wasn’t to cry in here.

"Night, guys." He muttered, voice strained but no one seemed to notice, or Harry just didn’t stick around long enough to see if they did, because he was already gone and in his room within seconds. Face buried in his covers as he just cried, because everything was going wrong and he hated this. He cried for every moment he thought about telling Louis but was too scare and now it was out in the open and…

He didn’t look up when the door clicked open, and feet padded into the room, minutes, maybe hours, after he started crying. He didn’t flinch when a warm hand stroked his hands.

"Hazza… Why are you crying, my love?" Louis’ soft voice floated to his ears and he looked up with red eyes, scrubbing his fists over them like a child might.

"You.. You s-said that yo-you needed to t-talk and I know that.. that you’re.. you’re gonna ditch.. m-me."

"Oh, Harry. Babe, I… Why would you think that?"

Harry just sat there, sniffling and pulling at his duvet.

"Because.. I.. I’m cl-clingy and you f-found out that… I-I lov-love you and you dont.. dont want m-me and… and.."

Harry began crying again, just wishing he could get a grip on himself, but also wanting to cry because Louis wasn’t saying anything. Why wasn’t he saying anything? And then there was warmth on his face, soft fingers swiping his tears and a watery smile given before lips touched his and he was confused and happy and…

"What?" He asked when Louis pulled away, sighing but keeping his fingers moving through Harry’s curls.

"I wasn’t going to ditch you, Harry."

"But.."

"And I didn’t know you loved me."

"Wh-What?" Harry’s eyes widened, mortified.

"But I’m glad you do because… Because I do too. Love you, that is."

"Oh." Harry bit his lip, stomach flipping, "So you’re not gonna.."

Louis shook his head.

"Oh." Harry felt like doing a dance.

"I wanted to talk about… Us, really. Because, you’ve been so distant and I had all these weird feelings and I didn’t realise I loved you until it felt like I lost you and I didn’t really know how to tell you that you were perfect and that I’m in love with you, because you’re so lovely and bright and I didn’t think you’d want…"

Harry cut him off with another short kiss, a smile stretching onto his lips that Louis couldn’t help but return.

"I do, by the way."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"I’m gonna kiss you now."

"Good."

And so he did, pulling Harry down to his level, with his fingers tangled into the lovely curls and it felt like fireworks and sunshine and Christmas and they were warm and happy and in love.

Always in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer is obviously that the boys are not mine (unfortunately) and that none of this is real (boo). Check me out on Tumblr for requests or just for fun! www.gottalovethestylinsonship.tumblr


End file.
